Mahavagga 8.24
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Eighth Khandaka >> 8.24 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA EIGHTH KHANDHAKA (THE DRESS OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-24. 1. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu kept vassa(rains) alone. The people then gave him robes, saying, 'We give them to the Sangha.' Then that Bhikkhu thought: 'It has been laid down by the Lord Buddha that the lowest number which can constitute a Sangha is four. Now I am by myself, and these people have given the robes, saying, "We give them to the Sangha." I had better take these robes, which are the property of a Sangha, to Savatthi.' So that Bhikkhu did so, and told the matter to the Lord Buddha. 'These robes are your own, O Bhikkhu, until the Kathina ceremony shall have been performed.' 2. 'Now in case, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhu keep vassa(rains) alone, and the people of the place give him robes, intending them for the Sangha,--I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that those robes shall be his until the Kathina ceremony shall have been performed.' 3. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu spent the rest of the year (besides the rainy season) alone. The people there (&c., as before, in the first paragraph of 24. 1, down to the end). So that Bhikkhu did so, and told the matter to the Bhikkhus. They told the matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that you are to divide such robes with the Sangha (whether large or small in number) that may be present there. 4. 'Now in case, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhu spend the rest of the year (besides the rainy season) alone, if and the people of the place give him robes, intending them for the Sangha,--I allow, O Bhikkhus, that that Bhikkhu should appropriate those robes to himself, saying, "These robes are for me." If another Bhikkhu should arrive before those robes have been appropriated to that Bhikkhu, an equal share is to be given (to the in-coming Bhikkhu). If while the robes are being divided by those Bhikkhus, and before the lot has been cast, another Bhikkhu should arrive, an equal share is to be given to him. If while the robes are being divided by those Bhikkhus, and after the lot has been cast, another Bhikkhu should arrive, an equal share need not, if they do not wish it, be given to him.' 5. Now at that time two Theras, who were brothers, the venerable Isidasa and the venerable Isibhatta, having spent the rainy season in Savatthi, went to take up their abode in a certain village. The people there, thinking, 'It is long since these Theras have arrived here,' made gifts of both food and robes. The Bhikkhus who resided there asked the Theras, saying, 'These robes, Sirs, which are the property of the Sangha, have come to us through the Theras' arrival. Will the Theras accept a share?' The Theras answered: 'As we understand the rule laid down by the Lord Buddha, these robes belong to you alone until the K a Mina ceremony shall have been performed.' 6. Now at that time three Bhikkhus spent the rainy season at Rajagaha. The people there made gifts of robes, saying, 'We give them to the Sangha.' Then those Bhikkhus thought thus: 'It has been laid down by the Lord Buddha that the smallest Sangha shall consist of four persons, and we are only three, and these people have made gifts of robes, intending to give them to the Sangha. What now ought we to do with them?' Now at that time there were staying in Pataliputta, at the kukkutarama, a number of Theras--the venerable Nilavasi, and the venerable Sanavasi, and the venerable Gopaka, and the venerable Bhagu, and the venerable Phalika-sandana. And those Bhikkhus went to Pataliputta, and asked the Theras what they should do. The Theras answered: 'As we understand the rule laid down by the Lord Buddha, these robes belong to you alone until the Kathina ceremony shall have been performed.'